Birthday Kidnapping
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Murasakibara was just enjoying his birthday with his highschool teammates, until he suddenly gets kidnapped! But by who? More light-hearted than how it appears to be.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Birthday Kidnapping**

It had started out as a normal day for one Murasakibara Atsushi. Sure, it was his birthday, but it was pretty normal (for once).

His siblings took time out of their busy college/daily lives to wish him a happy birthday over the phone, and his mother made a huge breakfast for him.

("Why do all of my children have to eat so much," the five foot mother sighed as she cooked some scrambled eggs)

His parents got him a tote bag filled with sweets, and his mother told him that he could use the tote bag to carry his sweets rather than the plastic convenience store bags.

("Honestly, the plastic is killing the trees! At least with this tote bag you'll be saving the planet even a little bit, although your enormous appetite would still kill it. And our bank account also.")

Yeah, his mother nagged him a lot about his appetite. Sometimes, he wondered why his mother unleashed all of her pent-up anger on him once all of his siblings were gone.

Anyways, he went outside, devouring his birthday present. He planned on meeting Himuro and the rest of Yosen's basketball team at a candy store. They said that they would let him choose anything he wants at the store (if it's in their budget).

Once he got there, his teammates said (in perfect unison): "Happy Birthday, Murasakibara/Atsushi!"

"You're being too noisy," he stated bluntly. Some members sighed, and the others jut brushed it off. They entered the store, and the cashier, already familiar with the purple-haired giant, paled at the sight of him.

Murasakibara was only a quarter of the way through the store when he was suddenly blindfolded. Four hands pushed his back, making him stumble forward a bit. He was about to grab said hands until a monotonous, familiar voice said, "We'll be taking Murasakibara-kun now. Is that alright?"

"Kuro-chin?" he murmured, but his voice was drowned out by Himuro saying, "No problem."

"You're fine with _them_ kidnapping Murasakibara?" his captain, Okamura, asked with a surprised tone.

"It's hardly a kidnapping since Atsushi know them," Himuro replied.

Murasakibara heard Okamura sigh. "Alright, but bring him back in one piece."

"We're not that bad, Okamura-senpai," Kuroko said.

"Really? Because I think that all of you are insane."

"I sincerely hope that you're not including me in that category."

"...Just take him to wherever you wanted to take him."

The hands on his back resumed pushing him, and he stumbled a bit again before he finally resumed his usual pace. Unknown to him, the Yosen basketball team sighed in relief once he was pushed out. Thankfully, they got out of having to buy half of the store.

* * *

"Where are we going, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara whined for the millionth time in that half hour. He heard another sigh, and he said, "Be patient, Murasakibara-kun. You'll see it soon."

A minute later, he asked the same question again.

"Just shut up, Murasakibara!"

Unknown to almost everyone (save one Akashi Seijuro), his childish act only becomes more prominent when he wants to find out something. In this case, he wanted to see who his other captors were. Apparently, one of them was Aomine.

"Hello, Mine-chin."

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Aomine-kun, that's harsh."

"What? It was getting annoying."

"But it's his birthday, Aominecchi!"

His other captor is Kise. Interesting. _'Then where's Mido-chin and Aka-chin?'_

As his former teammates began to bicker, they began to shove Murasakibara more harshly, causing him to stumble a lot more.

"Daiki, Ryouta, stop fighting. You're close to making Murasakibara fall."

_'There's Aka-chin.'_

"Y-yes, sir!" the aces said in unison. They didn't just stop shoving Murasakibara. They actually stopped pushing him all together. Murasakibara kept walking though, but he was finally stopped by two hands. He felt tape on the fingers on one of those hands, specifically the left one. _'There's Mido-chin.'_

"You've almost crashed into a building. We wouldn't want you to lose more brain cells than you've already have."

"That's mean, Mido-chin."

"Well, we're here anyways. Take off the blindfold, Shintarou."

The green-haired teen sighed before complying to the command. Once the blindfold was taken off, Murasakibara took a minute to adjust to the sudden sunlight before realizing that they were at a festival.

"Surprise!" Kise yelled out enthusiastically, obviously thinking that the others would follow him, but they only remained the way that they were. He pouted and went to sulk in a corner.

"Kise! We're here to celebrate Murasakibara's birthday, _not_ act more childish than him!" Aomine yelled at the blond. As expected, the blond bounced back and began to bicker with Aomine again.

Murasakibara didn't even pay attention to them, if his eyes blinking in surprise was anything to go by. Finally, Kuroko poked him in his arm, making the giant turn to him. "Happy birthday, Murasakibara-kun."

He genuinely smiled for the first time that day. He knew that they have all drifted away (he's more perceptive than some people would believe), but they were trying to celebrate his birthday with him. For some reason, that made him happy.

"Let's go, Kuro-chin. I want to look at the stalls."

As the day wore on and the Generation of Miracles hung out and bickered with each other, Murasakibara was content.

(He was even able to ignore all of the stares directed at their little group. It was hard to ignore such... colorful individuals. Literally and metaphorically.)

**It's rushed, but I don't really care. I'm surprised by the lack of Murasakibara birthday fanfics. Quite surprising, in my opinion.**

**Yes, I truly believe that Murasakibara is smarter than how he appears. I don't really know _why_ I think that, but I just do. Sue me for all I care.**

**Anyways, review please!**


End file.
